


in the drift

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Shane has a crush, Shane's POV, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: After losing his brother in a Kaiju battle, Shane never thought he'll trust anyone again. Then Ryan happened.Pacific Rim AU
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	in the drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driverism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverism/gifts).



> @ Hannah, I saw your edit yesterday and decided my fic for today's day of the week NEEDED to be a PacRim AU! Hope you like it!
> 
> Written for the shyan week 2020, day 4. Prompt: Free day!

He hasn’t felt like this in a very long time.

It’s not just the noise of the base and the familiar faces, the smell of the sea and the grease of the machines. It’s Ryan. Even when he didn't know him until yesterday morning, he was familiar.

Shane knew the boy felt the same way. He could see it in his w*way of speaking and the way he looked at him while talking about strategies and how he had studied Shane’s battles on Gipsy Danger before he had to see his brother die.

The conversation hadn’t been truly pleasant, but he could bare it if only it would let him keep seeing Ryan’s mouth when he speaks, how he passes his fingers through his hair before putting his cap back on while reading aloud to Shane.

He’s a handsome man, big muscles and sharp jaw, really a handsome man. 

Nobody would blame Shane for being starstruck at the sight of him but it doesn’t stop people from giving him quimsical looks when he passes by, especially when he is seen behind Ryan, following him around the Shatterdome with the hopes of getting to know him better.

Shane thinks only someone like him would be stupid enough to get a puppy crush on a fellow pilot in the middle of the end of the world, but if he doesn’t live know then when? 

He spent a lifetime in darkness already, mourning his brother and repeating in his head everything that went down badly that night when he lost Finn. It isn’t pleasant to think about, but it’s what a broken heart and will do to you when it’s lost at sea.

Ryan is a lighthouse.

And he knows it’s true when they drift for the first time.

He sees the way Ryan saw him that first time, like some sort of hero seen from above but sad, always so sad and blue. He sees the family he lost, the father that found him, the friends he has made and have become family, his excellent training and the way he feels Shane in his head.

Ryan sees him too. He sees Finn and growing up with snow, the night he lost him, the way he saw Ryan for the first time, like something beautiful that came from the shadows, hidden in that umbrella, looking at him from above.

“You are weird.” Ryan says when they are alone looking at Gipsy’s heart.

It had gone wrong at the end, Shane hadn’t been able to help Ryan with his first drift.

But at least he prefered to stay in the ground instead of going anywhere without Ryan.

“You are weirder, pal.” Shane answers with a smile, “I think we’ll do great!”

He shakes his head, sighing deeply. “Papa doesn’t think so…”

“Maybe. He’ll see in time. You are an adult now. And a great pilot.”

Ryan told him, there’s nothing he wants more in the world than to pilot a Jagger and Shane knows he’s excellent. From his perfect scores to his way of working, the way they have kicked each other’s asses during trials, their perfect drift.

“Her heart…” Ryan murmurs, looking up as Gipsy is wide open for the first time in god knows how long. “When was the last time you saw it?”

Good question. Shane looks at Ryan instead as he looks at Gipsy and smiles, moving his hand discreetly until his fingers are touching Ryan’s. The boy doesn’t move his hand away, instead let his own fingers touch Shane.

They stay quiet there, looking at their robot in the face of the end. If he can end in Gipsy, fighting alongside Ryan, he thinks he can die an honorable man after all.


End file.
